Roleplay Log
*This was once used by the Roleplayers, but ended in The Network: The Silver League Invitational! Introduction The new battle type introduced in the Velkris Region ''where one famous anime, Bakugan is introduced into the roleplay. As X discovers about Bakugan, he decides to change some rules of the Pokemon Battle and fuse it with Bakugan. He uses the term "Fuse" as the Roleplay's name "Pokemon FUSiON" This battle is 'infamous' and is not used in leagues, and most people do not use. Also, New characters in the roleplay are introduced. These characters are from the Bakugan Anime, they are: Dan, Shun, Julie, Marucho, and Runo. '''Card Rules: When are they in play?' The rules follow as a typical Pokemon Battle, One faints, the other guy wins, typical stuff. But, X adds a new rule. Instead of HP, they have Life Points. Another new rule is to start a battle, the two battlers need a "Battle Card", which each player has 3 Battle Cards. This makes it so the game changes in the User's favor. A Battle card can give more Life Points and Boost Attacks. (example: If a fire symbol is on the Battle Card and it shows 90, Each Fire attack will get a boosted +90.). Battle Cards also have certain rules to follow. (example: If your Battle Card is called "Charizard", it will have a rule that suits a Charizard.) Another rule to follow is that once 2 players use a "Stadium Card" They will be teleported to a different dimension and will be in a stadium ready to play. Ability Cards help your Pokemon get more Boosts in attack, speed, defense, and Life Points. Red, Black, and Grey cards are "Boost Cards" which makes it your opponent to stop gaining boosts, Or if your in the middle of almost losing, and turn the tables quickly. How will it affect Contests? Contests will still be normal Contests. Again, to use this Game-mode will be only with the Stadium Cards and if 4 or 2 people decide to play. How will this go with typing? Typing will change. Types will be reduced to 6 types, and new names. Another thing is secondary typing, where Pokemon will either have the 6 main types and another typing from actual pokemon game. (Example: a Red Mewtwo would be Flarius and Psychic.) These new types are: Flarius, Aquaria, Soario, Confuso, Greenland, ''and ''Terro. Colors will go Like this: Flarius - Fire, Aquaria - Blue, Soario - White, Confuso - Black, Greenland - Aquamarine, Terro - Brown. How will this affect other Roleplayers? Again, anyone can use this Game-Mode, but 4 or 2 players need there Stadium Cards, Ability Cards, the Colored Cards, and there 3 Pokemon. But, Club Velkris uses this, so if you join you must use the Game-Mode. Speaking of Club Velkris, how do they play? Club Velkris is a group in the roleplay who use this Game-mode, but when they play their Stadium Card, it will execute the field as "Play-area" and spectators can watch this battle publicly. Also, If you don't join Club Velkris and just want to watch, you do not battle, but if you do again you must use this game-mode. Will new tools like the recent WristDex be made? yes, like in Bakugan, they have a thing similar to the WristDex called the Gauntlet (which is what the WristDex was based off). Will be in the Roleplay. It will be changed into a Handheld device. The .gif Next to this thing is what the Pokedex will look like. The Picture under the .gif is the Pokeball launcher. Now throwing Pokeballs is a cinch! The Velkris Pokedex was made by Professor Cedar when he was in Velkris before heading to Kalos, but returning back to Velkris. Are new characters going to be introduced? As a matter of fact, yes. These Characters are the Battle Brawlers back from the Bakugan Anime. Alice will be a Gym Leader and will be using Confuso types if you wish to use this Battle Mode or if your using the classic, She will be a Darkness Gym Leader. '''Runo '''will be a normal Pokemon Trainer, but she will be in love with X. '''Julie '''follows this too, as Runo and Julie both liked Dan during the Bakugan series, But, since X likes Serena a bit and she does too, Runo, Julie, and Serena all are rivals.. '''Marucho '''will be a part-time trainer, but spends most of his time being Professor Cedar's assistant. '''Shun '''will be a Trainer, And sooner in the Roleplay he will be a Elite 6 member. He will also be Z's rival, since they both share a green personality (Zygarde is Green, and Shun has Green in his attire in the first Bakugan series) finally, '''Dan '''will be a Trainer and will be similar to X, as they both will be Rivals.